I hope you're happy now
by Lightning-Tenshi-29
Summary: Kagome just can't stay in the feudal era anymore, after Inu Yasha invites Kikyo to join the group. Song lyrics being removed soon. Can Inu Yasha redeem himself?


Kagome's SongFic

-I hope you're happy-

A/N: I don't own "Baby-Steps" or Inu Yasha.

Kagome walked through the waist-length dew encrusted grass, her eyebrows knitted together in a frown. She was trying to escaped from the group undetected, and so far, it hadn't gone too well. All she'd succeeded in doing was making a clear path as to where she had been, and to add to that, she couldn't hide her scent.

 **Admit it, we're finished. You don't want me no more.**

The reason she was running was Kikyo. Since Inu Yasha invited her to the group, Kagome just couldn't be there. She couldn't be so close to someone that wanted to kill her, and take her soul. Kagome couldn't pretend none of that ever happened, she couldn't be "best-friends" with her. She just couldn't.

 **Like a nightmare, I lived it. It was too big to ignore.**

She walked past the trees, towards the well, but she paused in front of the Goshinkinboku. Kagome pressed her palm to the tree that witnessed so much of her family history. Her eyes filled with tears 'Why me? Couldn't she be the one to go?' Kagome thought.

 **I hear the sirens, but they pass me by.**

Kagome ran to the well, tears streaming down her face, only comforted when she was engulfed in the powder blue light of the well. She climbed up the stony walls of the well, using the vines to support her weight as she scrabbled upwards. Kagome sighed, she was going to have to get used to this era again.

 **My hazard lights are flashing, somebody, anyone, help!**

Halfway through her strained climb to the top of the well, Kagome's footing slipped, sending her hurling backwards, and she screamed, she screamed a blood-curdling scream. Mrs Higurashi ran out immediately to the well house, to locate the source of the noise.

 **'Cause it's an emergency, someone just wounded my heart.**

Mrs Higurashi felt her eyes go wide, and a gasp escape her lips, as she saw, at the bottom of the well, her daughter. Her daughter, in a pool of blood, unconscious and bruised. Doing the only thing she could think to do, she pulled her phone out from the pocket of her jacket, and dialled 9-1-1.

 **So help! It's like a bad surgery, and now it's time to recharge.**

All Kagome could hear was muffled voices and sirens. All she could see was bright lights, and faces blurring past her. All she could feel was pain. She wanted to stand up, to ask what's happening, to find her family, but she couldn't. Kagome felt too weak, too fragile to do anything except lie there, in pain.

 **Starting overtaking. 1, 2 , baby steps, 3,4 baby steps.**

A woman dressed in short dress in white, with a red cross on her outfit came up to her, and spoke some words in what seemed like a foreign language to her. Kagome groaned in pain, then she realised where she was. The white tiled walls, the breathing tubes, the people in white.

 **5,6, baby steps. I'm starting over again.**

'I'm in hospital..?' Kagome thought, bewildered by her current situation. It made no sense to her, one moment she was perfectly fine, climbing the well. 'Climbing the well!' She gasped. 'I fell...down? Everything after that is a blur,' trying to remember what happened to her just brought pain.

 **Abandoned, yeah I'm crying, it's like you left me for dead.**

She pressed her hand to her forehead, in a useless attempt to get the pain to stop. Oh how she wished she had healing powers, like Kaede, or Kikyo. 'Kikyo,' she thought, gritting her teeth. The reason she had to leave, the reason she was in all this pain now. 'That's not fair to her,' part of Kagomes mind screeched, though it was ignored.

 **So dead, so dead. My loves so broken, yeah I'm frozen.**

The same nurse from before, came up to her and finally said something Kagome could understand. "You have a visitor," if the nurse was trying to be friendly, she failed miserably. Her voice was cold and uncaring, and she practically hissed out the words she said to Kagome.

 **How do you live with regrets? I see the memories flash before my eyes.**

Kagome felt her eyes go wide, as she met the gold eyes of her visitor. 'Inu Yasha,' she thought, unable to speak. He walked closer, his eyes full with guilt. "I'm sorry Kagome. Kikyo doesn't want me to be here, so I need to make this quick. I can't see you again, Kikyo doesn't want me to see you," Kagome nodded wearily, and found herself unable to meet his gaze.

 **My tank is running empty, somebody rescue me!**

'Kikyo! She's the reason,' Kagome thought, her chocolate brown eyes flickered with hatred. Because of the dead priestess, Inu Yasha was unable to see her. But what hurt the most, was that he was willingly obeyed her orders, and didn't even make an effort to see her. This was the last time.

 **Help! Cause it's an emergency! Someone just wounded my heart.**

Inu Yasha looked forlornly at her and walked out of the hospital, towards the well, where his beloved Kikyo waited for him. Kagome looked lost, her protector, her best friend, just walked out on her. She didn't know what to think, what to feel. She was just...empty. Void of happiness, emotions.

 **So help! It's like a bad surgery, and now it's time to recharge.**

Hours later, her mother came into the room, smiling sadly. She took Kagomes' hand, and gave it a light squeeze. "You'll be able to come home soon, honey." Mrs Higurashi whispered, she released her hold on Kagome's hand, and patted her head. Then, she strode out of the room.

 **Starting overtaking, 1,2, baby steps, 3,4 baby steps.**

Kagome looked her self up and down, she was on oxygen, and had bandages all over her stomach. She groaned 'What did I do this time?' She thought. Another nurse stepped in, with long blonde hair that swayed behind her elegantly. "Miss Higurashi I have news for you," she told Kagome.

 **5,6 baby steps, I'm starting overtaking.**

The nurse laid her hand on Kagomes' arm and softly said "Your wounds are too extensive. You won't make it out alive, I'm sorry," Kagome nodded. She had been expecting this, she had never felt so much pain in her life, and figured that the end must be near.

 **1, 2, baby steps, 3,4 baby steps.**

"Is there anything you want, Miss?" The nurse asked, and Kagome nodded. The nurse removed the oxygen mask, and Kagome whispered hoarsely "Tell my family I love them, tell my friends to stay happy, and ask my family to tell Yasha that I hope he's happy now.."

 **5,6 baby steps, I'm starting over again...**

-BEEP!- The nurses eyes bulged, as Kagome's body went slack. The cold and uncaring nurse from before came in, with the defibrillator in her hand, but the blonde girl shook her head. "Leave her," she whispered, and the other nurse nodded, strolling briskly out of the room.

-The End-

A/N: That...didn't turn out as planned. I was going to have Kagome live at the end, but alas... I didn't feel like typing a happy ending. Let me know what you think!

LT xxx


End file.
